My Rusher Story
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: We all have a story...so I decided I'd share mine with you guys!


**I had this idea like over the summer, but I ditched it. Now I'm deciding to use it anyways. The title is pretty self-explanatory, so I'm gonna stop talking now LOL!**

Unless you're a Rusher yourself, it's kind of hard to understand what being one is like. You can say that other fanbases "get it" and that they "go through what we go through" …but they don't. Most fanbases nowadays get to see their idols win hundreds of awards, they get to hear them on the radio, and watch new interviews almost every week…Rushers can't do that. During my 2 years of being a Rusher, I've heard them on the radio twice, they've won a KCA, and haven't been on many TV interviews. Sometimes it's frustrating to hear One Direction while I'm in the car. I respect them, and they do have talent, but I can't help but wish it had been a BTR song instead. I'm not a Beliber, but I do like Justin a lot…yet it upsets me when I see his face all over the magazines. Why can't it be Big Time Rush on there? I'm sure I speak for almost every Rusher when I say that we wish our babies got all the recognition that the other stars do.

I can remember my first experience with the guys like it was yesterday. During the summer of 2010, my family decided to go on a big trip for a change. It was on a little island that was about 3 hours away from our home by plane. I was thrilled since it'd be my first real time on a plane (unless you count the time I went on one as a toddler). The first few days on vacation were amazing, but on about the 3rd one I stopped feeling myself. I had a fever and had to stay back at the hotel while my family went out that night. They were just going out to pick up our food and probably would be back in 20 minutes, but I was still bored. There weren't many good channels so I had to resort to Nickelodeon.

On the TV screen stood a teenage boy who was orange. He was being chased by a hippie, a hockey player, and what looked to be the 2nd Kurt Hummel. I was almost intrigued by the oddities of the TV show, so I kept it on and later learned that the orange boy's name was James. I told myself that when I got home and had better internet connection that I'd Google the name of the series and order it on Netflix. I never pulled through with that plan, though.

When I got back home, my friend and I saw them on TV and used their names for a board game we were going to play, yet we still weren't really sure of who they were or what they were like.

In October of that year my aunt and two cousins came to visit. This was the 3nd time that I had heard of this band. The youngest of my cousins, Camille (ironic, I know), suggested we watch TV, so to avoid being stuck doing yet another craft, I agreed to it. My aunt joined us while my brother and my other cousin went outside to play kickball with some friends. BTR came on the screen and the song "Famous" started to play in the background. My aunt and cousin squealed, instantly asking me if I was a fan of BTR. I told them that I wasn't and changed the channel.

The rest of fall went by and I didn't hear of the band once. It wasn't until December that I heard of them again. My two guy friends began to like their music. Both being hockey players themselves, they "looked up to" the BTR guys. I chose to actually try them out for my friends since I didn't know what they were really like. I was surprised to see that their music wasn't half-bad. I came back the next day and told them that I was a fan too. We later decided to go caroling and sing all the Big Time Rush Christmas songs.

After the holiday break, which was in mid-January, my group of friends confronted me during homeroom.

"Do you still like that stupid band, Big Time Rush?" One of them asked me.

Everyone…and by everyone, I really mean everyone, turned towards my seat and looked at me. I felt nervous and I didn't want to stand out. What if nobody liked me anymore? Although I still loved the guys deep down on the insides, I lied.

"Nope. They sucked at the KCAS…I knew they were all auto tuned." I hurt me to say something like that and it still does today. I kinda wish I didn't lie…

Months passed and I forgot about the guys. I saw them on TV occasionally, but I never really watched. I heard their songs on my Pandora…but I skipped all of them. I didn't want any part of those guys…and it worked. I had completely forgotten about them.

It wasn't until May when I actually became a Rusher and stayed one. May 29th, 2011 is my "Rusher-Anniversary" actually!

On the 29th I was going to have my first "big" sleepover…but I had run into a huge problem the day before. My room still looked like it belonged to a 7-year-old, not a teenager. The walls were a light pink and my stuffed animals were displayed on the wall. Yes, I liked my stuffed animals, but not enough to clutter up a shelf with them. Worst of all, the wall right next to it was blank. I had to think quickly…what could I do to make my room more "age-appropriate"? Well, teenagers put posters on their walls, right? Yes…but I didn't really like any celebrities. I dug through my draw to see an old issue of Tiger Beat. My mom had bought it for me months back, but I didn't really show any interest for its contents.

With only an hour until my guests would come, I had to settle for a Taylor Swift poster (which wasn't so bad, because I did love her new album) and a picture of some guys. They looked a little familiar, but I dismissed it and went to go and enjoy my party. Later that night when we all came upstairs, I couldn't stop looking at the brunette guy. He was just so…adorable. My friends noticed that I was staring at him.

"Oh…who's that guy?" One asked.

"No one." I said truthfully, "I don't even know his name."

"It's Logan. He's in that kiddie band, Big Time Rush." Another added.

"Oh…okay…Logan…" I nodded. Wow, Logan was a really cute name.

The next day at school during lunch, I decided to make a bold move and sit at the same table as my crush. All of his friends were surprised and began to say things like "you must like one of us" or "who do you like anyways, Em?" I wasn't ready to tell him that I liked him, so I kept trying to put off the question.

"Come on…tell us! We won't laugh…we promise!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Fine." Oh gosh…what did I do? Who could I say?

Without thinking I just blurted out a name, "Logan."

"Who the hell is Logan?"

"Oh…he's in a band."

"He's in Big Time Rush, guys."

"Big Time what?"

"They're a kid band."

"No they aren't!" I added, "They're actually kinda cool."

"I don't believe you." My crush said, "You don't like Logan."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"I even have a bracelet that has his name on it at home…I'll wear it tomorrow and prove to you that I like him."

So for the rest of that school day, when I should have been so mad at myself for falling right back into BTR's arms, I worried about how I'd get beads for a bracelet on such short notice instead. It all worked out though…the next day I showed up with a "Logan" bracelet and that group of boys never questioned my "Rusherly-ness" again.

**LOL! This is only the beginning…trust me. Hopefully I didn't bore any of you guys. Maybe I'll tell you a little more about my story tomorrow…but only if you tell me about yours. PM me your BTR stories…or leave a review with it…whatever floats your boat :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMMALEiGH**


End file.
